Luz de la crueldad
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Su corazón estaba roto ante la pérdida de su primer hijo, en él no podía haber ningún sentimiento de cariño hacia esas personas que no le habían salvado, jamás perdonaría aquello... Jamás podría abrazarle y sentir su calor. Cersei's POV


**Título: ****Luz de la crueldad**

**Pairing:**** Cersei's POV / Jaime x Cersei**

**Disclaimer****: Juego de tronos no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son exclusivamente para George R.R Martin, tan sólo dejo volar mi imaginación…~**

_(*) La cursiva es Flash Back_

**(*) La negrita diálogos**

_**(*) La negrita junto con cursiva son citaciones.**_

"_**Sufrirás por esto, llegará el día en el que te veas a salvo y feliz y tu dicha se convertirá en cenizas en la boca y sabrás que la deuda estará pagada"**_

Me convencí de que a pesar de mi situación podría relajar mis garras y mirar hacia adelante, descansar esta gran carga de mis hombros y sonreír por la felicidad de las personas que más me importaban. Pero sin duda estaba equivocada…

Permanecía en mi cama, estática, sin presentar ningún tipo de movimiento. Parecía que los dioses se habían quedado con mi alma y no estaban dispuestos a devolvérmela. Después de todo de alguna forma tendrían que castigarme…

**- ¿Cuándo piensas salir de tu cama, Cersei?** – Había escuchado la voz de Jaime, como cada mañana. Entraba, miraba mi estado, intentaba convencerme de seguir adelante y se marchaba frustrado ¿Acaso a él no le dolía? ¿Tan poco le importaba nuestro hijo? Ese sentimiento que cada día me pasaba por la cabeza me hacía sentir tanta rabia e impotencia que prefería permanecer sola. Después de todo no sería la primera vez que me abandonaba.

Con la planta de mis pies toqué el suelo, ese mármol frío me hizo volver a mi cruda realidad. Caminé de forma lenta hasta el gran ventanal de mis aposentos, cogí entre mis manos una copa de vino y me senté en el diván, mirando el paisaje proveniente de fuera de la fortaleza roja. Era como si cada día esperara que las cosas cambiaran e incluso que alguien remediara la situación para mí.

Era tan imbécil…

Un sorbo más a mi copa me hizo sumergirme en mis pensamientos. El sabor dulce y elegante del vino, junto a su amargo alcohol me hacía levantar la cabeza, me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Había perdido demasiadas cosas hasta ahora y para mí…Aquel día el cual bautizaron como "La boda púrpura" como burla ante mí y mi pequeño caído seguía en mi cabeza. Era un recuerdo constante que no estaba dispuesto a desaparecer nunca… Me sentía tan muerta que ese propio término me hacía sonreír.

Ese día había decidido quitar esa carga, apartarla como si se tratase de la gran capa que una vez Robert me puso en mis hombros el día que nos casamos. Quería encerrar esa desdicha en un cajón y no volver a sacarla, esconder las uñas y permanecer al lado del rey, de mi pequeño Joffrey. Ya había perdido a Myrcella arrancada de mis brazos por culpa de Tyrion. Esta vez no dejaría que se repitiera, permanecería aunque fuera guardando silencio… Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué creí que las cosas cambiarían si se casaba con esa putilla de alto jardín? Muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que me lo quitaría… Me lo quitaría para siempre…

Es estúpido, quizá masoquista que no pueda sumergirme en ningún momento bueno de mi vida, tan sólo puedo recordar aquellas obligaciones y deberes que me han hecho permanecer en la fortaleza roja desde que tenía diecinueve años. Sólo tengo en mis pensamientos el dolor que me ha causado cada persona, como mis ilusiones se rompían como una frágil copa, la cual caía al suelo y se destruía en mil pedazos…

Creo que no es la primera vez que me pasa una situación así. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquellas ilusiones de niña estúpida que tenía cuando iba a casarme con Robert y como esa noche nombró a una mujer que no era yo. Me sentía la persona más miserable e inútil del mundo. Mi esposo jamás me amaría, pero yo tampoco le daría el privilegio de amarle…

Aún no puedo olvidar aquella escena, cada noche hasta la última en la que viva se repetirá en mi mente como si fuera algún tipo de condena. Esa sonrisa en mis labios ante las bromas de mi hijo mayor en su celebración de bodas, mi satisfacción al ver a Tyrion humillado como se merecía, mi tranquilidad a pesar de ver a esa mujer de Tarth merodeando como si fuera una más. Todo ese gozo me hacía sentir tan bien… Qué importaba el reino, que importaba esa gente que se moría de hambre. Mi hijo los callaría a todos si se atrevían a ir contra él, sus cabezas terminarían clavadas en una pica… Sin embargo mi dicha se convirtió cenizas en mi boca, tal y como me había amenazado mi querido hermano pequeño. Joffrey caía al suelo, se ahogaba y esas más de cien personas que reían sus bromas permanecían quietas, guardando silencio como los muertos en vida que eran. Juzgaban sus mezquinos juegos, susurraban y hablaban de como se lo merecía entre esas máscaras de sorpresa, pero yo… Yo veía como mi pequeño no podía respirar, perdía el aire y buscaba mi ayuda para que le salvara… Pidiendo con su mirada que lo parara. Temblaba, le miraba intentando ver que le ocurría, la impotencia se podía ver en mis ojos. No podía hacer nada… Tan sólo escuchar su último aliento conforme levantaba su brazo con dificultad y señalaba a ese maldito enano.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, mis gritos parecían rasgar mi pecho ante la impotencia que sentía. Me habían quitado a mi hijo... Y nadie era capaz de verlo. Nadie era capaz de ver a una madre dolida, no, tan sólo veían como la reina caía en este tablero al que llamamos juego de tronos…

Levanté mi cuarta copa de vino conforme miraba por la ventana de mis aposentos, aquellos sentimientos me pesarían más que cualquier otra carga que ya tuviera encima. Di un pequeño sorbo más, intentaba que el alcohol me cegara, que al abrir los ojos pudiera ver a mi pequeño planeando alguna que otra estrategia contra los Stark. Quería poder girarme de aquel diván y ver esa sonrisa suave y picaresca que tenía, sin embargo por más que me girara buscándole detrás de mí no habría nadie… Agaché la cabeza dejando caer la copa, me llevé las manos a la cara conforme me ovillaba, quería desaparecer… Sentía como mis lágrimas quemaban por mis mejillas, intentaba callar mis jadeos, no quería más rumores sobre mí, ya era suficiente.

- **Cersei **– Me volvió a llamar cerrando la puerta. Pude notar sus pasos secos detrás de mí, mis palabras no estaban dispuestas a salir y si lo hacían, no lo harían en su favor. – **Tienes que levantar la cabeza.**

- **¿Levantar la cabeza?** – Me erguí un poco haciendo desaparecer esa pose fetal. Mi mirada estaba en aquella copa volcada en el suelo - **¿Es tan fácil hacerlo, lord comandante?** – Supe que había fruncido el ceño, le conocía tan bien que estaría buscando las palabras adecuadas para convencerme.

**- Eres la reina, debes levantarte.**

**- Incluso las reinas lloramos las muertes de nuestros hijos** – Repliqué de forma rápida por sus palabras. Sabía muy bien mi deber, no era algo que debieran recordarme, y menos en un momento así. -** ¿Tanto... le odiabas?**

Pude escuchar como gruñía, sus brazos me aferraron desde la espalda con tal fuerza que un jadeo escapó de mis labios. No quería mirarle, no quería caer en sus brazos, sentirme refugiada… No, no lo quería. Sabía que de un momento a otro me traicionaría.

**- ¿Crees que odiaría a mi hijo?** – Me dijo conforme me agarraba con insistencia – **Era mi hijo a pesar de como fuera… Maldita sea Cersei, déjame aliviarte.** – Sus besos descendían por mi cuello, sus labios atrapaban suavemente la piel de mi cuello, descendiendo poco a poco, miré hacia el frente, las nubes comenzaban a ocultar ese resplandeciente Sol que me despertaba cada mañana, cerré los ojos y suspiré dejándome caer en sus brazos…

_- __**Es un niño precioso mi reina**__ – Había oído aquellas palabras de muchas de las personas que venían a ver al pequeño heredero de la casa Lannister/Baratheon. Gente de cualquier parte de los siete reinos venían hasta desembarco del rey para ver a Joffrey. Su nacimiento había calmado mi desdicha con mi esposo, había sido como una pequeña luz que me había hecho querer forjar nuestro matrimonio de alguna manera._

_Era un bebé que se pasaba todo el tiempo moviéndose. Movía sus manitas, me miraba con aquella sonrisa que me hacía sentir tan feliz que incluso me sacaba una sonrisa. Adoraría a cada uno de mis hijos, pero él había sido el primero, me había entregado en cuerpo y alma a verle crecer, era tan apegado a mí que cuando se convirtió en rey y me tenía alejada del consejo privado pensé que aquella complicidad que teníamos se había roto. _

_Me sentía tan ilusionada como cuando a una niña prometen comprarle algo que desea con todas sus fuerzas. Me pasaba la gran parte del día tumbada en la cama junto a él, acariciaba su barriguita, le veía buscarme con la mirada o tan sólo cogía mi dedo índice con todas las fuerzas que tenía… No me cansaba de ver cada una de sus facciones… Era tan hermoso…_

_La puerta se abrió tras de mí, pero no me importó, si se trataba de algo importante seguro que me lo harían saber. Sentí unos brazos detrás de mí que me hicieron tensarme un poco, giré la cabeza viendo a Jaime. __**- ¿No deberíais estar en la guardia real?**__ – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a uno de mis oídos – __**Os favorece ser madre, estáis tan hermosa…**__ - Susurró suavemente para después ver a nuestro pequeño bebé. Era una de las pocas veces que le veía tan feliz – __**Nuestro hijo es precioso.**__ – Acarició la mejilla de Joffrey haciendo que buscara su dedo para cogérselo – __**Es nuestro primer hijo… Esto nos une más, ¿No lo crees?**_

_**- Joffrey es la unión de nosotros dos, pase lo que pase ese hecho no cambiara, espero que llegue el día en el que él me vea morir, no soportaría no verle crecer.**_

_**- Será fuerte**__ – Dije decidida y con gran seguridad – __**Si muriese, moriría una parte de mí con él.**_

_**- No dejaré que eso pase nunca, ¿Sabes por qué?**__ – Susurró nuevamente conforme depositaba unos besos en mi cuello con esa ternura que sólo él podía proporcionarme – __**Siempre permaneceré a su lado para protegerle…**_

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, me mordí el labio de tal manera que en cualquier momento podría brotar sangre de ellos. Abrí los ojos poniéndome firme y me separé de él sin dudar.

**- ¿Dónde está? **

- **¿Cómo dices?** – Se apartó un poco mirándome sin entender. Mi ceño estaba fruncido, mis labios entreabiertos, por más que fuera la única persona que más amaría en toda mi vida, sería la persona que más odiaría….

**- No necesito que me alivies… No necesito nada de ti ¿Y sabes por qué?** – Me levanté girándome y mirándolo con el dolor y el odio que sentía en aquellos momentos – **Porque dejaste de aliviarme en el momento en el que dejaste de estar para mí.**

- **¿Eso es lo que piensas?** – Se incorporó mirándome con seriedad. No temía a esos ojos llenos de determinación, los conocía tan bien que no me importaba pasar a través de ellos.

**- Las leonas se encargan de sus crías y de lamer sus heridas cuando el león las hiere** – Susurré para coger la copa de vino y depositarla en su sitio **– Entonces una Lannister es similar… Por ello… Podéis retiraros Lord Comandante, a partir de aquí me levantaré yo sola.**

Guardaría silencio, heriría sus sentimientos, seríamos dos personas completamente independientes la una de la otra. Él salió de mis aposentos sin volver a tocarme, cerraba los ojos conforme y se mordía el labio con tal brusquedad que parecía un león rugiendo a su hembra por no haber hecho lo que él quería…

Me asomé a la ventana, poniendo las manos en aquella fría roca, miraba al horizonte. Estaba segura de muchas cosas: Una de ellas es que me encargaría de que Tyrion fuera ejecutado. Otra de ellas es que protegería a Tommen con uñas y dientes… Y la última es que Jaime y yo no volveríamos a vernos, no hasta el día en que él estuviese dispuesto a matarte como aquella bruja predijo una vez…

"_**Naciste a mi lado, agarrando mi pie, es hora de que me sueltes antes de que me estrangules con tus mentiras…"**_

**Estoy bastante orgullosa de este one-shot, pienso que interpreta muchos pensamientos y sentimientos de Cersei Lannister, para mí, esta mujer es mucho más que la mujer odiosa que todo el mundo parece ver. **

**Es mi primer one-shot de juego de tronos por lo que me costó un poco plantearlo, espero que os guste y os encoja un poquito el corazón.**

**Se lo dedico con toda mi ilusión a mi Jaime, ya que siempre para él cada uno de mis textos tienen algún tipo de magia. Te amo.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan**


End file.
